


Wrapped up

by SparkleFics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluffy, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, OSS 2018, The Holidays, best friends au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleFics/pseuds/SparkleFics
Summary: Best friends teach each other about their holidays and learn a couple of things along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadfangirl05](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sadfangirl05).



> Re-posting from Tumblr. As part of the Olicity secret Santa 2018 this work is a gift for @sadfangirl05 on tumblr. T rated because I think I dropped an F-bomb in there.   
> Merry Christmas to all. The feedback I got on tumblr really surprised me. Drop a comment if you enjoyed or not anyways. Happy reading. :)

Olicity Secret Santa 2018:  
For SadfanGirl05

* * *

 

“Smoak!” Oliver called out as he made his way through the whole IT department of QC finally making a stop at the door to her office.

_**Head of IT Department** _  
_**Felicity M. Smoak** _

He’ll never get used to that title—even though she’s been the head of the department for five years already.

“Smoak- hey there you are! You said you were coding but you weren’t in the server room.”

It’s where she normally goes to code, it’s the only place where she knows she won’t be disturbed.

“Yeah, I decided to do it from my office.” She says without even looking up, her voice muffled by the pen she’s chewing on. The only one who can understand her when she does this is Oliver, but of course he’s had a ton of practice. “What’s—Do I smell coffee?” She asks finally looking up and yanking the pen from her red colored lips.

Oliver smiles. After all these years he’s finally figured out how to get Felicity’s attention when she’s coding.

Coffee.

“Indeed, you do. Here,” Oliver offers her a big to-go cup from Jitters. “I bought you a Peppermint Mocha to celebrate the beginning of the holiday season.”

“Very thoughtful.” Felicity hums appreciatively as she sips her coffee. “Thank you. So…what do you really want—and don’t say nothing because we both know you only bring me coffee when you need something from me. So… shoot, what can I do for you?”

“You know me too well.” Oliver winks at his best friend. “When does Hanukkah start this year?”

She looks a little surprised and confused by the question but still answers all the same. “Tomorrow. Why?”

“I was thinking it’s about time we learned about our holidays. So I’m staying over at your place until Hanukkah is over and I was thinking you could come over to my place to celebrate Christmas.”

“I’ve never done Christmas before. But I’m so busy with the company and the new software we’re implementing. I’m sorry Oliver but I’m gonna have to pass.”

“Lis come on. All you do is work, work, work. Besides you’re the boss here, which means you can—”

“Uh-uh. Don’t ‘Lis’ me you know I can’t resist it. And you’re one to talk Mr-I’ll-sleep-when-the-restaurant-opens. When was the last time you took a day off?”

Feeling attacked Oliver crossed his arms over his chest. Yes, he has been busy too, and like Felicity, he too is the boss. He’s been working nonstop for the past six months on opening his very own restaurant. And with the opening date getting closer he’s been spending a lot of time making sure everything is set in place. “Fair enough. How about I’ll take the time off if you agree to celebrate Christmas with me.”

A beat of silence passes as Felicity wages wether to say yes or no, then a huge smile appears on her face and a sparkle in her eyes he’s never seen before. “Oliver Queen you are way too easy. Of course I’ll do it. And since you can actually cook we can even make latkes! Ooh! This is going to be so fun!”

 _Did she just trick me into taking a mini vacation._  
Smoak: 1  
Queen: 0

*****on the last day of Hanukkah ****

Felicity insisted that he didn’t have to buy her presents for Hanukkah but he did it anyways. He wanted to, plus he liked showering his best friend with gifts.

He got her a lot of useful things like, computer parts and processors, earrings, makeup, a beautiful red dress he insisted she saved for the Christmas dinner his parents hosted every year. He also got her a new platinum menorah with her name engraved on the bottom, a collection of Doctor Who DVDs and lastly a hand stitched red stocking to hang on her fire place.

He got a kick of saving the stocking for last.

“Aww! It has my name on it!” She jumped excitedly from the couch to hug him. “Thank you!” She presses her lips to his cheek.

Oliver could feel his face getting warmer thanks to the rush of blood that flowed up to his cheeks. It’s not the first time she’s kissed his cheeks but that doesn’t seem to matter.

It’s embarrassing that he’s almost thirty years old and has a crush on his female best friend. Total fucking cliché.

“Whoops! Sorry about that.” And he’s still blushing when she uses her thumb to wipe the lipstick stain she left there. “So what did you think? You like Hanukkah?”

“It was really nice. Definitely way more meaningful than what my family does to celebrate Christmas. Now I feel like you’re not going to like it.”

“I doubt it. Not that I know much about it but it always looks fun in the movies.”

***** Christmas Eve ****  
It was Christmas Eve and Oliver called Felicity to make sure she remembered to pack a bag. Sure she had a change of clothes at his apartment but that was for emergencies only.

She would crash at his place often especially around the time the quarterly reports were due at QC. She would work until the wee hours of the night and she would stay over at his guest room since he lived so close to the office.

He also kept an overnight bag at her place. More often than he cares to admit he’s faked being drunk or drunker than he really was just so he could stay over at her place. In truth it wasn’t just staying over at her place that he liked, what he really liked was that she babied him. She would tuck him into bed, drop a kiss to his forehead—probably thinking that he wouldn’t notice. But he did.

He’d tried to confess his not platonic feelings for her but he never went through with it because he knew she wouldn’t take him seriously if he was ‘drunk’.

He knew that she cared for him but just how much he had no idea. She never crossed any boundaries or said anything that might even suggest she even found him attractive.

They were just friends. Best friends.

“So we can stay at my parents house—”

“I think you mean castle.”

“Mansion?” He offers and he can practically hear her nod in approval over the phone. “As I was saying, we can stay over there tonight so we can have a proper Christmas morning with family and presents.”

Originally they planned to go to his parents’ dinner then go back to his apartment and then open presents on Christmas morning. But Oliver knew that the more time he spent alone with Felicity the more opportunities he’d have to screw up their friendship.

And there is nothing more important to him than Felicity.

“Yeah, That sounds nice. By the way thanks for helping out again with Christmas shopping. It’s really difficult shopping for billionaires.”

Oliver chuckles, he had the same problem shopping for Felicity’s presents. Though his problem had more to do with the what he really wanted to buy her not his budget.

“No problem. So I’ll pick you up around six, that okay?”

“Yeah, see you. Don’t forget the wine!”

“I won’t.”  
********** *********

He knows how gorgeous the red dress he bought her is. But he’s not prepared at all to be so blown away by the way it fits her. The straps hang low around her shoulders and the sweetheart neckline accentuates her collarbones and makes her neck appear to be even longer. Tempting him to run his hands over her body and plant kisses all over her neck and shoulders. Her hair is done up, pulled back into what looks like a low bun and a couple of curls frame her face that is devoid of her usual glasses. A thin gold chain he recognizes- it was a birthday present from earlier this year- hangs from her neck. The dress is loosely draped on her lower body, a high split on her left leg shows a decent amount of gorgeously toned thigh.

Felicity looks smoking hot. Pun very much intended.

Felicity has been waiting for a good minute by the door, but his brain has yet to register that.

“Is it too much? It’s too much, right? Is it the hair? Maybe if I wear it down instead—”

“No! No. It’s good like that. You, um, look very—you—Wow.” Since when does he fumbles like an idiot? Oliver shakes his head as if to shake his brain back to function. “You look incredible, Felicity.”

She smiles brightly at him, her cheeks seem pinker than usual. “You don’t look bad yourself. Come on in, I’m gonna need help with my bag and the pre— did you bring the wine?”

“Yes. It’s in the car.” Oliver smiles as he walks past her to grab the wrapped presents she bought for his family. He can feel her eyes on him.

Is she checking him out?

Oliver bends more than necessary making sure to really bend his knees thus flexing his butt. He hears a whimper and oh yeah, she’s definitely checking him out.

But when Oliver turns around he sees why Felicity is making that noise. She’s struggling to reach the zipper on her back it’s halfway done.

So she wasn’t checking him out.

“Oh, here let me. I got it.” Oliver drops his cargo and walks over to Felicity. He gently grabs the zipper with one hand and with the other he secures the ends of the zipper before pulling it closed. “There. All done.”

Zipping up his best friend was not a good idea. He hadn’t planned to be in such close proximity much less this level of domesticity. Her soft skin beneath his fingertips, the smell of her perfume enveloping him and when she turns around he realizes just how closely together they were standing.

Her eyes roam over his face before smiling. “Okay then let’s go.”

Oliver helps her into her coat and grabs her bag and the presents.

They are greeted by his sister when they get to the mansion.

“Speedy. Good to see you.” Oliver drops a kiss to his baby sister’s forehead.

“Merry Christmas, Ollie.” His sister responds. “Felicity, I didn’t know you were joining us.” Thea says as she hugs Felicity.

“Yeah, well Oliver convinced me to celebrate Christmas with him this year.”

His sister arches an eyebrow at him. She knows about his not so little crush on Felicity. Apparently it’s more obvious than he thought, the only one who doesn’t see it is Felicity.

“Well then, come on drop you coat and let’s get you a drink.” Thea offers and pulls Felicity along to the main living area.

Oliver hands off their bags and gifts to Raisa and she assures him she’ll put them up in their room. Rooms. She definitely said rooms.

When Oliver steps into the main room looking for Thea and Felicity. He finds Thea by the bar but she’s with her boyfriend Roy not Felicity.

He spots Felicity over with his parents by the fireplace, he walks over.

“Oliver, dear.” His mother greets him with a hug and a kiss. “My beautiful boy.”

“Mom.” Oliver widens his eyes in mock embarrassment, still he presses a kiss to her cheek then turns towards his father to hug him. “Hey, Dad.”

“Son.” Robert replies with a smile and offers him a glass of scotch which he gratefully accepts.

Oliver continues to watch the exchange between Felicity and his mother.

“I must say Felicity that dress is stunning.”

“Oh, thank you. Actually it was a Hanukkah present from Oliver.”

Moira glances back at him, clearly impressed by his taste in women’s fashion. “Good choice. Very festive and very beautiful.”

  
The rest of the night goes off smoothly. They have dinner in the formal dining room. Oliver makes sure to point out to Felicity that his parents only ever use the formal dining room for special occasions such as Christmas or birthdays.

Felicity asks about their traditions for this holiday. Oliver tells her about when he and Thea were younger, how they used to race each other to see who could finish eating a candy cane first. Thea always won because she cheated. Also he liked seeing his sister win.

Once they’re done with dinner they move back to the main living area to watch It’s a wonderful life before going to sleep.

“Well if you all excuse us Robert and I will head to bed now. We’ll see you in the morning.” Moira excuses herself and her husband.

Thea fell asleep on Roy halfway through the movie so Roy gently picks Thea up and heads upstairs to their room.

It seems like it was just yesterday that his baby sister used to run circles around him and Tommy. Oliver still can’t believe that Thea is twenty-three years old, a grown woman right before his eyes. He couldn’t be more proud of his sister. She is currently finishing off college to join Tommy’s latest business venture gentrifying The Glades.

“Hey,” Felicity pokes his side pulling him from his thoughts.

He’d forgotten that he lent her his jacket and he can’t help the way his chest tightens when he looks at her and sees her being dwarfed by his clothes. “I’m sorry I spaced out. What’d you say?”

“It’s midnight. Merry Christmas.” Pushing herself up by pressing a hand to his chest Felicity presses her lips to his cheek where they linger before sitting back down. Felicity burrows her face in his chest and sighs in contentment.

“Merry Christmas.” His heart hammers at a painful pace threatening to jump out of his chest. He can’t help it. Felicity is looking up at him with that joyful smile of hers that brightens up your day. Suddenly Oliver thinks that she can feel his traitorous heartbeat, then she speaks.

“Oliver?”

“Yeah?”

“I kinda wanna get out of this dress.”

Holy shit, Smoak! What are you doing to me? Oliver thinks to himself. If it were up to him he’d rip off that dress with his teeth.

“Of course.” Oliver gets up from the couch and offers her a hand up. “Come on, I’ll show you where you’ll be staying.”

Oliver shows Felicity to her room that’s actually across from his. He helps Felicity unzip her dress then he’s gone to his room. He barely sleeps that night with the image of his hands gently taking off her clothes.

*** Xmas Morning ***

Felicity knocks on Oliver’s bedroom door, giddy with excitement. She’s practically bouncing on the balls of her feet but Oliver doesn’t open the door. So she opens the door and walks in to wake him up.

It’s not the first time she’s done it, she does it all the time when he sleeps over at her place.

Oliver lies face down with his arms hugging the pillow, the duvet is a mess wrapped around his legs. He’s shirtless but Felicity can see his pj bottoms peeking out from under the covers.

_Damn his gorgeous perfectly toned ass._

“Oliver.” Felicity gently sits on the edge of the mattress and shakes his shoulder.

In a swift -and not thought through- move Felicity lays down on top of him and puts her arms around his torso, her hands coming to rest one across his chest and the other on his abs. “Come on! It’s time for presents!” She squeezes him to emphasize her urgency.

Oliver grumbles in response something she can’t understand. “What was that?”

“I said,” Oliver turns his head to the side so his voice isn’t muffled by the pillow anymore and grabs both of her hands and pulls them to his chest. “This has been gift enough.”

Felicity’s heartbeat quickens to an alarming rate, she’s still plastered to his back and all she wants to do right then and there is plant one on him. Oh how she wishes she could have the guts to make a move already. But she doesn’t so she settles for dropping a kiss to his cheek. “Oh, well then I guess I’m the gift that keeps on giving. Come on I wanna open presents!”

—————.

After copious amounts of coffee and delicious french toast, Oliver and his family gather around the Christmas tree to swap presents.

He is happy to see that everyone has given gifts to Felicity despite her invitation to go along with him was last minute. Moira must have sent Raisa on an emergency shopping trip.

Oliver and Felicity are the ones left to swap presents.

“Merry Christmas Felicity.” Oliver says as he extends a manila folder for her to take.

He watches intently as she opens it and studies the contents. He can see the exact moment when she realizes what he’s actually giving her.

“Oliver! You can’t be serious!” She screeches.

The papers state that he’s giving her twenty five percent of his trust fund. He is investing in her. Her dreams and her vision. Because he believes in her.

“I am serious, Felicity. For as long as I’ve known you all you ever talked about is your dream of one day creating your own tech. So of course I’m giving you that chance. I believe in you.”

Unshed tears shine in her eyes and she smiles at him still not knowing if she should laugh or cry. Oliver hugs her to him and she settles comfortably on his chest. “Thank you so much, Oliver.” She whispers as he drops a kiss to her forehead.

Felicity squeezes him before pulling away to pepper his cheeks with kisses, one lands half on his lips. They both blush profusely but before anyone can say anything, specially his sister, Felicity urges him to open up her gift.

It’s a small green box wrapped with a red bow. It doesn’t weigh much, in fact it almost feels like it’s empty.

Carefully he unwraps the bow and takes off the lid of the box. He’s confused by what’s inside it.

_Mistletoe?_

_Does she even know what you’re supposed to do when you’re under it?_

Everyone is quiet waiting for his reaction. When he finally finds his voice it comes out lower than he anticipated. “Umm…Do you know what this is for?”

Felicity doesn’t say anything, instead she puts both hands on his cheeks and pulls him to her. She plants her soft lips on his and it feels like time has stopped. Everything around them disappears and it’s just him and Felicity like he’s always wished.

He’s ripped from this fantasy when he hears his sister ‘aww’ from behind him.

“Felicity?” He asks dumbfounded because he’s an idiot that hasn’t realized Felicity’s feelings for him. That this isn’t one sided.

“I’m tired of waiting for you to get a clue. You are a good friend—the very best. You’re smart, caring, charming and handsome and I’ve been waiting four years for you to ask me out!”

“I had no idea you felt this way.”

“I’ve been single since the day we met. Do you have any idea how many dates I’ve turned down?! A lot Oliver, a lot. Not even a coffee.” Thea chuckles at that in the background while Felicity continues to lay it on him. “You seriously didn’t notice? I thought I’d made it obvious with the forehead kisses, the hand holding, the lingering glances…I’m pretty sure I cuddled y—” she doesn’t get to finish because Oliver is kissing her now.

One hand on her back the other cradles her cheek as he kisses her. Right there in the middle of living room, in front of his family.

**Best Christmas ever!!**

  
  


 


	2. Epilogue: New year, New us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s new year and our favorite couple is celebrating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t stop thinking about this story. Here’s the conclusion to Wrapped Up. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Happy Holidays and a very happy new year 2019!!

It’s only been a week since Oliver and Felicity started dating. Though it’s feels like they’ve been dating for the past four or five years. And like Felicity already pointed out, they’ve exhausted each and every topic one would talk about on a first date or second date or any date after that. She’s already seen him shirtless.

Surely one could think that they’re moving too fast- they did talk about moving in together on their first date- but they’re not the average couple. They’re Oliver and Felicity or as his sister so kindly put it, Olicity.

Oliver knows in his bones how much he loves Felicity and she loves him too.

If you asked him _when_ he fell in love with his best friend he really couldn’t pinpoint a time and place. All he knows is that one day he stopped looking for _the one_.

Unknowingly he stopped dating, stopped looking for a woman, a partner, a friend, that special someone who understands him and brings out the best in him… He stopped looking because it’s been by his side all along, his subconscious realized it way sooner than he did.

It’s Felicity. _She’s the one._

When they met they were at very different places in their lives. They were in college when they met, Oliver was struggling to save his semester and Felicity had just gotten out of a toxic dead end relationship. Being a couple was never really an idea that occurred to him but over time their friendship developed and their bond strengthened, so did his feelings for her. And by the time they graduated they were really good friends, Oliver had managed to convince her to move to Starling City and start her next chapter there.

Thank god she did!

“Hon—Oliver!” Felicity snapped her fingers in front of his face.

“I’m sorry I spaced out again. What?” Oliver stares after her as she moves back from the bed and stands in front of the full length mirror.

“If you could just zip me up we can get going to your parents castle.”

“Mansion,” he corrects her, “and of course.” Oliver stands behind her and pulls the zipper all the way up. His hands roam to her shoulders then down her arms and settle on her stomach, he nuzzles around her golden locks and drops a kiss to her neck as he stares at their reflection in the mirror.

Felicity closes her eyes and hums appreciatively and he squeezes her against him loving all the little things he’s learning about her. Like she loves when he helps her with her zippers, that she loves being the little spoon but she also loves cuddling him when he lays his head down on her chest.

There’s so much to discover now that they’re a couple but they know who they are deep down. They got a strong base to their relationship, so all these discoveries though fun, are simply part of the evolution and development of their intimacy—and domesticity now that they’ve moved in together.

Oliver can’t stop himself from imagining a bump beneath his hands. In true Felicity Smoak fashion Oliver can’t seem to stop himself from blurting out such a serious question. “Do you want kids?”

Felicity opens her eyes abruptly and stares at him through the mirror. “Wow, you actually found the one topic we hadn’t talked about.”

“Oh, uh… Never mind. Forget I asked.” Oliver pulls away and sits back down on the bed completely mortified about it.

“Honey, I’m just messing with you.” Felicity walks over and settles down on his lap. “We had to talk about it sooner or later. Do you want kids?”

“Honestly, I always thought that with the right person, sure.”

Felicity gently rubs a hand over his heart before asking, “And have you? Found the right person?”

Oliver smiles brightly at her. “I believe I’m looking at her.” He pecks her lips. “You still haven’t answered my question though.”

“Growing up as an only child I always wished for a bigger family, so yeah. I do want kids.” At the smile that broke out across his face Felicity swatted a hand against his chest and chastised him. “Don’t get any ideas, mister. I am nowhere near ready to be a mom, but maybe in a couple of years. I’d love to have your kids, Oliver.”

“I love you.” Oliver smiles at her feeling his heart grow impossibly bigger. “I hope they look like you.”

Felicity pecks his lips, “I love you too.”

 _He really should stop saying such sweet things like that otherwise it’s gonna make her ovaries explode._  
 _Also_ **THEY**?! _Just how many kids does he think they’re going to have?_  
——————————

The past year has been crazy for Felicity. She’s managed to achieve all her goals she’d set up at the beginning of the year. Even the ones that weren’t even on her list.

Like Oliver.

Specially him.

She couldn’t ask for a better partner going forward. The future looks good for them. Even though they’ve just moved in and started dating they have a clear understanding of what they want in the future, both career wise and personal life.

Felicity was so thankful for Oliver Queen. For meeting him, becoming friends, lovers and now business partners. There’s not a single ounce of doubt of his feelings for her. She knows Oliver would do anything for her, as proved by his gesture of backing her start up company.

She loves working at QC but Oliver was right. She’s always wanted to do her own thing, create a path for women in the science and tech industry. To leave a legacy.

Speaking of legacies, the talk about kids threw her for a loop. Thankfully she’s a woman who knows what she wants so she was able to provide an answer to Oliver’s question.

———————————

When they arrive at the Queen mansion Oliver asks her to wait in the foyer. Apparently he has a surprise for her.

“Surprise!”

Donna barrels through the foyer and wraps her arms around her daughter. Felicity’s been so busy with work that she hadn’t been able to visit her mom at all that year.

“Mom! How- what?” The words get stuck in her throat. She didn’t know she missed her mother this much.

“Oh, baby girl!” Donna says as she thumbs off a stray tear that spilled from Felicity’s eye. “That wonderful man of yours. He’s a keeper, better get a ring on that one!” She whispers that last part and it makes Felicity laugh.

“I missed you, Mom.”

“By the way, when were you planning on sharing the news?”

“Who told you?” Felicity groaned. It had slipped her mind to update her mother on her and Oliver’s new relationship. Who could blame her? They’ve been busy exploring each other and—

“I did.” Oliver cut in. “Your mom texted me asking if you were avoiding—”

“You’ve been _texting_ with my mother?! How long has this been going on?!” Felicity asks her boyfriend then turns back to her mother to question her once more. “And who taught you how to text?” Seriously, the woman barely knew how to work her phone let alone text. One time she forgot she had to press send so the message could actually be delivered.

“Don’t be mad at him, sweetie. Oliver taught me how to use emojis!” Donna reaches over to pinch Oliver’s cheeks. Felicity can’t really be mad at him, especially when he blushes like that.

————————  
**Ten minutes until midnight**

Oliver’s been mingling all night nervously prolonging the inevitable. He’s been trying to get a minute, that’s all he needs, alone with Felicity so they can talk about this.

Finally with ten minutes until midnight Oliver manages to pull Felicity away from talking QC business with his father. That can wait. This can’t.

Oliver pulls her to the middle of the dance floor in the main room where everyone is gathered for one last dance. It’s a slow song so everyone is relatively quiet and they sway gently to the rhythm of the music.

“Felicity—”  
“Oliver—” They both speak at the same time.

“You go first.” He concedes.

“No. You.” She insists.

_Well here goes nothing._

“Okay.” Oliver can feel a cold sweat breaking out, a shake to his voice that’s never been there before, and he can’t quite handle the way she’s looking at him. It’s too much. So he pulls her tighter to his chest so he can concentrate on what he wants to say and not get distracted by her.

“I am so happy, you make me so happy, Felicity. You have stood by me through the dark times, remember when my grandma Dearden passed?” Oliver feels her nod rather than he sees her, he’s got his eyes shut as he remembers that painful time.

“I remember, I never got to meet her.” She replies sadly as she strokes his back in a soothing motion.

“She would’ve loved you, Baby.” He says pressing his lips to her forehead. “You remind me of her. Is that weird?”

“No.” She smiles up at him.

“Anyways, she left me that trust fund, the one I gave you for Christmas. Well… she left me something else I never thought I’d need, and that I also wanted to give to you for Christmas.”

“Oh?”

Oliver pulls back a bit to look at her face. “Yeah. Before she died I told her to keep it, but she insisted that I would need it. I am so glad I kept it. I had it stored in the bank vault, I went by when we were out shopping for my family and got it in the hopes I’d have the guts to do this.” Oliver reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a box with the name Harry Winston on it. He kneels in the middle of the dance floor. Suddenly he forgets they’re in the middle of a room full of people, he’s not nervous anymore. Felicity looks shocked as she stands there with her mouth hanging open and eyes wide as saucers.

“I love you, Felicity. Way more than any human being _should_ love another human being. And it may be too soon to do this or not, I don’t know. What I do know is this: I don’t want to wait another five years to ask you to be my wife.”

By now Felicity is quietly sobbing, everyone around them has gone silent as they await her response.

“Felicity Megan Smoak will you marry me?”

From the back of the room Oliver swears he can hear Donna yelling at Felicity to say yes.

“Yes.” It’s a quiet whisper from her, she bends down on her knees as well and grabs his face and kisses him like he’s never been kissed before. “Oliver, you are— I love— love is too small a word. I can’t—” she takes a second to dry her tears and catch her breath and gather her thoughts to hopefully complete a sentence. “I love you. I want to marry you. And once my brain starts working again I’ll tell you much sweeter things.”

Even though the crowd didn’t hear her say yes they erupt into commotion when they kiss. Their hollering gets louder as Oliver slides the ring onto her finger.

Auld Lang Syne starts playing and the boom from the fireworks ring in the new year. Everyone is cheering, clinking glasses of champagne, kissing their significant other, confetti is slowly descending from above.

Felicity couldn’t think of a better way to start the new year than with her business partner-best friend-future husband, the man she loves and the people they love.

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for a New Years Epilogue. Wink wink.


End file.
